transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus Prime (Transformers Animated Films)
OPTIMUS PRIME :VOICE ACTOR PETER CULLEN: ENGLISH コンボイ/オプティマ. スプライム :VOICE ACTOR Tesshō Genda: Japanese OVERVIEW the war on Cybertron, as well as the leader of Team Prime. Before the Great War, Optimus Prime was originally known as Orion Pax; a young data clerk who worked in Iacon, under the wing of Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion was a mentor to Orion Pax and believed in Orion to become the next Prime. Orion was chosen by the High Council and became "Optimus Prime," upon being entrusted with the Matrix of Leadership by Primus himself. Years of war against his old friend/rival, Megatron, have brought Optimus and his team to Earth. On Earth, Optimus fights with his team to survive and to end the brutal war, against their enemies, once and for all. Optimus and his team met new species on Earth and tried to. During their fight against the Decepticons on the planet, Optimus and the other Autobots were subject to many disadvantages, managing to pull through every time in their various missions in order to stop Megatron's exploitation of Earth's vast Energon resources. Eventually, Optimus then used the Omega Lock to restore Cybertron where he and his team currently work to rebuild the planet. Optimus Prime made Bumblebee warrior before he went on a journey with Wheeljack to retrieve the AllSpark, the source of Cybertronian life only to return to a planet attacked by Unicron and his minions, though Optimus was able to defeat the chaos bringer once and for all by trapping him, the AllSpark and the Matrix within Prime's own spark, but He Takes His Trip himself to restore Cybertron's life. Before leaving, Optimus told his team, that they have acted like true Primes even without the Matrix. He asked them to keep fighting the noblest of fights, which Bumblebee responded by telling Optimus that they will keep the peace in his name. Optimus smiles at them and flies into the core. Team Prime and Ratchet sadly watch their leader leave into the core. Optimus enters inside and opens the Matrix of Leadership. As he enters the core, light shines on him as he closed his eyes. Suddenly millions of Sparks fly from the core into the sky. One red spark shined out which seemed to be Optimus' Traveled His Trip that Optimus Prime was able to maintain his physical form to help Bumblebee and his team in defeating Underbite. However, Optimus states that the Evial Will Arrive Optimus Completed His training with the other Primes in the Realm of the Primes, who were testing him in a preparation for a new mission on Earth. In one of these tests, Micronus Prime served as Optimus's mentor.As Micronus and the other Primes felt Optimus was ready to face the new evil that comes to Earth. However, Optimus managed to Save Julian From Robotnik and Megatron And convince them and they used their powers to Newest upgrade Optimus to battle the new threat. Optimus is now upgraded and Back To His Team After made it to Earth And Robotnik's Demise where he fought Megatronus, who turned out to be the new evil. After helping Prime's team in defeating Megatronus for the moment, Optimus remained on Prime's team and is treated as an equal than a leader, as Optimus wanted.As He and His autobots Are About To Stop Megatron and His Decepticons For The Devastation Around Christchurch Into a New Cybertron.Soon Outter Space Unicron Returns Destroys Planet Lithone (After He Detonate Planet Krypton) His City Commander Ultra Mangus Could Help Drift Defend The City Lately The Last Shot With Unicron Attacking Cybertron By The Help With Megatron In TF Dawn Of Justice Optimus Prime Returns To Base And He Saw The Escape Ship His Friend Jor-El's Son Kal-El Known As Clark Kent His Adopted Name Soon Drift,Countdown & Bumblebee Found The Destroyed Pods Sooner They Found Kara-El/Kara Kent After That They Find Them Selves Team Up With Optimus Primal And Maximal Partner Recruits And Being Attacked By Terrorcons The Truth Are Servants Of Unicron Then They Make Friends With Darkseid By Helping To Revive Unicron In The Corpse Of Galvatron To Conquer Cybertron At the crucial moment Kal-El Battles Darkseid To Their Final Brutal Showdown While Optimus,Autobots & Megatron Versus Unicron To Their Final Battle After Unicron's Defeated Optimus And The Other Transformers Returns To Earth Optimus Prime Stands With Julian And His New Family & Kal-El (The End) Friends * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Julian * Alexis Thi Dang * Damian * Mike * Shane * Miko * Lucaus * Jor-El * Lara-El * Princess Sally * Drift * Bumblebee * Countdown * Ratchet * Blaster * Sideswipe * Grimlock * Sonic The Hedgehog * Ultra Magnus * Optimus Primal (II) * Silverbolt * Windblade * Ironhide * Jetfire * Strongarm (Formerley) * Micronus Prime Enemies * Megatron * Megatronus Prime/The Fallen * Unicron * Starscream * Strika * Shockwave * Dragotron Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Males Category:Primes